Vocaloid Sleepover
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Hatsune Miku, Luka Megurine, Kaito, Rin Kagamine, and Len Kagamine have all decided to have a sleepover at Miku's house. They would talk, laugh, play some games, and maybe have a little fun while they're at it. (Not a lemon!) Read and find out how long this night will go on.
1. Chapter 1: What to Do

**Crimson Ice Flame: Heyo! Me again and I have a brand new story for your guys! It's a Vocaloid sleepover! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: What to Do...**

It was 9:30 PM at Miku's house and everyone was watching TV.

"I'm bored..." Rin said.

"Me too." Miku chimed in, "What to do..." Miski said.

"Why don't we play a game?" Len askd.

Everyone thought about it for a moment before all agreeing to it.

"Sure, we can do that." Miku said.

"But what can we play?" Luka asked.

"How about a board game?" Kaito suggested.

"Fine..." Luka said.

So the five decided to pay a board game of sorts...

"So I move this one like this?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin. Now you're getting it." Len said.

"Now what?" Rin asked.

"Now it's my turn." Len said, "Ok, now it's your turn, Rin."

"Ummm... Do I move this way?"

"No, that's the wrong way!"

"Well this is my first time so don't yell at me!"

"Never mind, just continue."

"Ok... Checkmate!" Rin said.

"What!? How!?" Len asked.

"My king got your king." Rin said.

**Yes, they were playing chess. I know it sounds wrong, but that was intended.**

"Ok, now what?" Miku asked.

"It's your turn, Miku." Len said.

"All right! Let's play!" Miku said excitedly.

After about a half hour or so of playing board games and stuff, the five decided to sit down and talk... Yeah, I can already see that this is gonna be a long night...

**Crimson Ice Flame: Pretty good start, huh? Yeah, I know, it sounded like sex for a minute, but I purposely did that. But now we have more chapters to work on! See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Twister

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hi guys, me again. Here is chapter two! Hope ya like it. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2: Twister!**

We last joined our...vocaloids in the living room. Let's continue!

Miku, Rin, and Len were sitting on the floor while Luka and Kaito were on the couch.

"I'm not tired." Luka said.

"Yeah, me either." Rin said.

"You guys wanna stay up with me?" Luka asked.

"Sure." Rin said.

"Ok." Miku said.

"Fine." Len said.

"Why not..." Kaito said.

"Ok, let's go then." Luka said, standing up and strechting.

"I know!" Len said, "Let's get some ice cream!"

"Oh, hell no!" Kaito said.

Everyone then ran into the kitchen to the fridge.

"Damn it!" Kaito got up and went after them.

"Ice cream!" Len said happily.

But suddenly, Katio came in the kitchen, "Don't touch my ice cream." Kaito said in an evil voice.

Everyone froze and turned to Kaito until Luka spoke up, "Ok, we won't touch your ice cream. Sheesh..."

Back in the living room...

"Hey, Rin." Len said.

"Hm? What is it, Len?" Rin asked.

Len held up a Twister game as Rin, Miku, and Kaito smiled.

"Oh God... Not that." Luka said.

"Let's play!" Rin said, "Me and Len first!"

5 minutes later...

"Right hand on green." Miku said.

"Uh...not sure how this is gonna work." Rin said.

Len and Rin ended up falling over then bursting out laughing.

"Who's next?" Rin asked while still laughing.

"How about Miku and Kaito?" Luka asked, smirking.

"I agree!" Len said.

"Ok, come on, Kaito. Let's play Twister." Miku said, going over to the Twister board. Kaito went over to the board and stood on the other side of Miku.

Luka grabbed the board and spun it.

"Right foot on blue." Luka said.

"Kk!" Miku said.

5 minutes later...

Miku and Kaito were all twisted up and about to fall over.

"Left foot on yellow." Luka said.

Suddenly, Miku and Kaito both fell over with Kaito on top as the two accidentally kissed each other. Miku's cheeks grew hot when she realized what was going on. But relaxed and closed her eyes just as Kaito did.

The two split apart and quickly separate when they heard Luka and Rin giggling.

"Oh, shut up, Luka, Rin! It's not a big deal for a guy and a girl to kiss each other! Geez!" Miku said, crossing her arms.

"We're kidding, Miku. You guys acutally look cute together." Rin said.

Silence...

"I'll be back in about 10 minutes. I'm gonna go call my boyfriend real quick. Keep playing though you guys." Rin said, walking out of the room with her cell phone.

"Ok!" Miku clapped her hands together, "Next up is Len and Luka!" Miku said with a cheerful smile.

"Wait, what?" Luka asked.

10 minutes later...

Luka and Len were all twisted up together when Rin came back.

"Ok, let's keep going!" Miku said spinning the wheel, "Right hand on green."

"This is fun!" Len said.

"How did I get wrapped into this!?" Luka asked.

Not too long after Luka said that did Rin walk in the room as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she put her hads on the sides of her head.

"What...the hell!?" Rin asked as Luka and Len quickly separated.

"R-Rin, it's not what you think." Len said as he back up before Rin attacked him, beating on him on the couch.

"What the hell were you trying to do, Len!? You moron!" Rin shouted, beating on Len.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Another chapter done! Hooray! But sit your asses back down 'cusz were not finished yet! This night isn't over yet!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spin the Bottle

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ok guys, me again with brand new chapter! And thanks to "lolipop" I am deicating this next chapter to her/him. And I'm sorry for the long wait, I have just been busy lately. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: Spin the Bottle**

Well, after a few minutes of Rin beating on Len, we join our Vocaloids in the middle of the living room on the floor.

"Ok guys what shall we do next?" Miku asked.

"Umm...not sure." Kaito said.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Rin said excitedly while raising her hand.

"Yes, Rin?" Luka asked.

"How about we play Spin the Bottle?" Rin suggested.

Everyone looked at Rin like she was on crack or something before looking at each other.

"Well? Can we, plese, please, please, please!?" Rin asked as she put her hands together, begging like a dog while giving everyone puppy dog eyes.

"I guess we can." Kaito said.

"It could be fun." Miku said.

"Fine..." Luka said.

"All right, I'll be right back with a bottle." Miku stood up and went to fecth a glass bottle. She came back and sat down in the circle, placing the bottle in the middle of the circle, "Let's get started then."

"I'll go first since it was my idea!" Rin said, "Ok, round one is Truth or Dare. Let's begin!"

Rin put her hand on the bottle and spun it as it slowly started stopping, landing on Len.

Rin smirked deviously, "Len, truth or dare?" Rin asked.

"Dare." Len said broadly.

"Ok, I dare you to take off all your clothes except...your socks." Rin said.

"Damn it!" Len said. Rin snickered deviously once Len said that, "Fine... Where?"

"Go into the bathroom and undress then come out and act like a dog." Rin said.

"Uuuggg...!" Len groaned.

"If you don't do the dare then Luka, Miku, and I get to put make up on you." Rin said.

"Fine, I'll be back..." Len said.

A few minutes later, Len came out of the bathroom in only his socks. The girls started giggling while Kaito tried to keep his laughter down. Len acted like a dog then ran to put his clothes back on before sitting back down.

Len then spun the bottle to Luka. But Luka on the other hand was not happy about that.

"It landed on Luka!" Miku said.

"God Damn it." Luka said.

"Truth or dare, Luka?" Len asked.

"Truth." Luka replied.

"Ok, have you ever kissed a girl and liked it and who was it with?" Len asked.

"Maybe..." Luka said.

"Yes or no, Luka." Rin said.

Luka sighed, "Yes. It was with my look alike, Lily. And by the way, she really knows her stuff, if you know what I mean." Luka said before giggling to herself.

Everyone started giggling efore Luka grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle slowly landed on Kaito as Luka smiled, "Truth or dare, Kaito?" Luka asked.

"I choose dare." Kaito said proudly.

Luka's smiled slowly turned into a wicked smirk at the idea she got, "All right then, you asked for it. I dare you to put on Rin's panties." Luka said, "An if you don't, then you have to wear Miku's underwear over your pants until your legs fall alseep."

"Oh, hell no! I'm not doing that dare!" Kaito said.

"Ok, Miku?" Luka said, looking over to Miku.

"Be right back. Don't move, Kaito." Miku said before running to fetch a pair of her underwear.

When Miku returned, she held up a pink pair of panties with purple lacing on the top with a white and pink polka dot bow in the middle. And to top it all off, the back of the underwear was written "Sasy Girl" in silvery glitter as Miku stretched the sides, smiling evilly.

"Time to face your punishment, Kaito." Miku said.

Kaito sighed, putting the most girly panties he had ever seen over his pants. About 10-15 minuts later, Kaito could no longer feel his legs. Next, it was his turn to spin the bottle as it landed on Rin.

"Rin, truth or dare?" Kaito asked.

"Truth?" Rin said hesitantly.

"Have you ever made out with Len before?" Kaito asked.

"Ew! Gross! No way would I make out with my brother! That's just horrible! Why wuld you even ask me that!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Ok, Ok, calm down, sheesh... Ok, it's your turn to spin the bottle, Rin." Kaito said.

"Fine..." Rin said before spinning the bottle.

And of course, the bottle lands on Miku, the last remaining victum of Spin the Bottle...

Rin smiled as she asked Miku the dreaded question.

"Miku, turth or dare?" Rin asked.

"Dare." Miku said confidently.

Rim's smile quickly changed into an evil and devious smirk as she tapped her finger tips together, trying to think of something horrifying, even for Miku.

"Ok then. I dare you to..." Rin crawled over Miku and whispered into her ear. Miku's eyes slowly widened as Rin said something that made Miku crawl back in fear as she shook her head.

"What the hell fire is wrong with you, Rin!?" Miku exclaimed.

"Ya gotta do it or else you have to take an freezing cold shower with no clothes on." Rin said.

"Ugh! Fine! You're gonna pay for this though, Rin." Miku said.

"Totally worth it..." Rin replied.

Miku took a deep breath before crawling over to Kaito and removing his scarf and tossing it to the floor. She then shut her eyes and as her cheeks turned red before dragging her tongue along his neck. Miku then went up to his forehead and kissed it gently then his cheek, and then his lips. Kaito was shoked, yet strangely arused all at the same time. Once Miku separated from Kaito, she glared at Rin.

"There. Are you happy now?" Miku asked.

"Very." Rin said.

Miku looked over and grabbed Kaito's scarf, handing it to him before crawling back over to her spot.

"So, are we done now?" Miku asked.

"Yes, but now what?" Rin asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." Kaito said, standing up, grabbing his things, and going into a room.

"Ok?" Luka said.

"I'll...be right back." Len said, standing up, grabbing his laptop, and running into a room.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Well...that's that I guess. But hang on! We're not finished yet! Keep on reading people! And again, I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Len is a Banana?

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hi guys! Here's my new chapter, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4: Len is a Banana?**

Miku, Rin, and Luka were all sitting n the couch, eating God knows what...

"Hey, you guys still awake?" Luka asked.

"Yeah." Rin said.

"I am, especially after what Rin made me do." Miku said, giving Rin an angry look.

"What should we do?" Luka asked.

"Banana!"

Suddenly, the three girls gasped.

"Wh-What was that?" Miku asked.

"I'm not sure..." Luka replied.

"That was weird..." Rin said.

"Banana!"

Rin gasped, "There it is again!"

"Should we go check it out?" Luka asked.

"Let's go see then." Rin said as they all stood up. Rin went into the kitchen and ran to a drawer, searchig for a flashlight. When she found one, the three girls all went to the sound as it was heard again.

"Is it coming for in there?" Miku whispered, pointing to a cracked door that had the lights off with a small light escaping from it.

"Let's check it out." Luka whispered.

So Rin, Miku, and Luka all went to th door, opening it slowly as they all walked in. What they found, shocked and weirded them out at the same time.

What the three girls foud was Len sitting on the floor, dancing to a song that as about...bananas? Wait, what now?

"What are you doing, Len?" Luka asked.

Len quickly stopped dancing and turned his head to the three girls who were pointing a flashlight at him.

"I am a banana...in pajamas!" Len said.

"We're filming this, you know..." Miku said.

"What!? No!" Len shouted, getting up and running out of the room.

"He's going to the stairs!" RIn shouted as they all ran after him.

"There are no stairs!" Len said.

Once the four were in the living room, they all heard a loud crash of thunder. They all stopped as the flashlight sputtered then went dead before somehow turning back on again.

"What just happened?" Luka asked.

"I couldn't answer that myself to tell you the truth..." Rin said.

"I am a banana!" Len shouted.

"Shut up, Len!" Rin said.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Short, sweet, and to the point. Yeah, this chapter was a little odd, but I never said I was the kind of person who writes normal stories... Anyways, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fun with Make up and Ink!

**Crimson Ice Flame: IIIIIIIt's me again and I'm comin' at you with a brand new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter: Fun with Make up and Ink!**

Miku, Luka, and Rin were sitting on the couch while Len was on the floor, aying banana over and over again.

"Banana, banana, banana, banana-ow!... ..." Len said as Rin kicked him in th back to make him shut up.

"What should we do?" Luka asked.

"I don't know..." Rin said.

"Banana?" Len asked.

Rin glared at Len before he started saying banana again.

"Banana, banana, banana, banana, banana-ow!" Len said before Rin kicked him again.

"Miku, what do you wanna do?" Luka asked, looking over to Miku.

"Hmm... We could draw on Kaito." Miku suggested.

"Ok." Luka said.

The four all stood up and went into the room Kaito was in, turning on the hall light so they could see before sitting around him and snickering evilly.

"He looks so peaceful." Rin said.

"What should we draw on him?" Luka asked.

"We should draw a banana!" Len said.

"You and your freakin' bananas." Luka said.

A couple minutes later...

Miku, Rin, Luka, and Len all returned with make up and black markers. Luka was holding a brush with blush on it, Rin was holding eye liner, ad Miku had mascara. Rin took the cap off ad turned his head before Luka put a lot of blush on his cheek.

"At least he's not one of those creepers that sleep with his eyes open." Rin said.

"That would be really weird..." Miku said.

"Needs more glitter." Luka said.

"Diva power!" Miku said.

"Diva power?" Luka asked.

"Diva!" Miku said.

Rin started drawing a mustache on Kaito while Luka wrote on him with more eye liner.

"Oh look! Blue mascara!" Miku said.

"Well put it on him." Luka said.

"Careful, don't wake him up..." Rin said.

"Ice cream..." Kaito mumbled.

Another couple minutes later...

"He looks so beautiful!" Luka said.

"That was so much fun!" Rin said.

Luka gasped, "We should go do something!"

"What?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, but let's go!" Luka said as the three girls stood up and ran towards the living room.

Once the girs ran off, Len came out from the shadows and went over to Kaito, grabbig and opening one of the eye liners.

Len put the eye liner up to an empty spot on his cheek, but pushed his hair out of the way before drawing. About a minue latr, Len looked up.

"It's a banana!" Len said.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Poor Kaito... Oh well, he'll find out soon enough... But sit your asses down, because we're not done just yet! So sit don, and grab your POCKY because shit is about to get real up in this bitch!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally!

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hello my fellow viewers! It is me again with my final chapter of this story! Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 6: Finally!**

Miku walked out of the darkness wearing a penguin blanket with a hat attatched to it with her hands in the gloves on the corners.

"There's no one here... It's only me. Leque Woman saves the day!" Miku said.

"Not this time! It is I, Banana Boy!" Len said with a yellow blanket tied around his neck, "It's just the two of us this time!"

"Halt! Orange girl!" Rin said going over to the two.

"It's just the three of us saving the world this time." Len said.

"Wrong, you stupid banana!" Luka said, walking into the room, "Fish Lady!"

"Let us go save the ice cream from Ice Land and give it to the needy so we can foil our enemy, Ice Man!" Len said.

"Yes, lets!" Luka said as they all ran to the freezer.

Suddenly, Kaito gasped and woke up, "I sense a disturbance in the world of Ice!" Kaito said.

In the kitchen...

Luka opened the freezer as the four looked at the ice cream.

"It's so beautiful!" Len said. 

Suddenly, Kaito came in the kitchen wearing a black blanket around his neck, talking in an evil voice.

"What are you guys doing...?" Kaito asked in a deep voice.

"Ice Man! We are here to take the ice cream!" Luka said before Rin threw a stuffed rabbit at him.

"You guys didn't sleep again, did you? Oh it is on!" Kaito said in a normal voice.

Luka put her fists up, but Kaito slowly kicked her in th stomache.

**(Record scratches)**

Luka then fell on the floor...

"Well, Fish Lady's down..." Kaito said, grabbing her feet and dragging her to the couch, putting her in a weird position.

"Fish Lady is down!" Len said.

"Oh-no!" Rin said.

**(Music Starts)**

"Prepare for trouble!" Rin said.

"And make it double!" Len said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To annouce the evil's of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Orange Boy!" Len said.

"Banana Girl!" Rin said.

***There's something wrog with that last part...***

**(Record scratches)**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Rin and Len sid as Kaito grabbed their ears.

"I'm tired, Kaito..." Miku said as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's Ok, Miku..." Kaito said, leading Miku to the living room.

"You betrayed us!" Len said.

"How could you!" Rin said before her and Len passed out on the couch.

"Come on, Miku, let's put you to bed." Kaito lead Miku to a chair and had her lay down so she could go to sleep. Once Miku was layed down, Kaito sighed before throwing the blanket off his shoulder.

"Glad that's over..." Kaito said befre walking to the bathroom. When Kaito got t the bathroom, he turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror, "What the hell happened to my face!?"

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ta-Da! All done now! Hope you guys liked thi story! Please review and leave me any ideas for any new stories using anime characters, if I know them. Oh! I would also like to thank Banzai!Pro for these ideas! Thank you guys! You're amazing! And before I forget, please read my other story, "Romeo and Cinderella" with my personal couple, Misaki and Yusei! Ok, bye now! :)**


End file.
